


Coronation

by RovakPotter82



Series: King Jon and Queen Dany [5]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Throne Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 13:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RovakPotter82/pseuds/RovakPotter82
Summary: Jon and Dany before and after their coronation at King and Queen of the Seven Kingdoms.





	Coronation

**Author's Note:**

> Part V of this series. Enjoy, comments appreciated.

Jon let out a sigh as he walked around in the throne room. Gone were any signs of Cersei’s Lannister lion sigil. The sigils of both Targaryen and Stark decorated the throne room. Red, black, gray and white plain tapestries hung from the ceiling. Dany insisted that both houses were represented during their reign. She also insisted that their throne was not going to be the Iron Throne. After taking the city, they made their way through the castle, walking hand in hand to the throne room with Davos and Tyrion behind them. Once getting there, they both looked at it wondering how in the world they were going to sit on it to rule equally. “I think having the queen sitting on the king’s lap whilst he sits on the throne is a bit awkward,” he had told her.

“I agree, seeing as the king sitting on the queen’s lap is just as awkward,” she said.

“Not to mention uncomfortable for you, Your Grace,” Tyrion said causing both royals to look at him.

So, Dany had a new throne constructed for their coronation. Like the throne room and the entire castle for that matter, it represented their two houses, Stark and Targaryen. Carved black onyx shaped dragons with ruby eyes intertwined with gray marble shaped direwolves with opal eyes. For comfort, there was a red velvet cushion on the widen throne. “Are you nervous, my king?” Jon chuckled as he turned around to see his wife walking into the throne room. She wore a sheer red night gown with a black dragon embroidered on the bodice. She was so beautiful. 

“Biggest day of our lives is tomorrow,” he said.

“Aye, it is,” she said with a smile adopting his way of answering yes. Jon smiled at his wife as she walked up to him. She reached out with her hand. “Come on,” she said and he took her hand. She led him up the steps to their throne. “Take a seat.” Jon let out a sigh as he sat down on his side of the throne, like he would any chair. “No,” she deadpanned.

“What?”

“You don’t sit on it like that.”

“It’s a chair,” he argued.

“It’s a throne,” she argued back. “We are the King and Queen of the Seven Kingdoms and will be officially tomorrow. We do not plop ourselves down on the throne,” she said. Jon let out a sigh as he stood up.

“All right then, how do we sit on a throne?” he asked.

“With regal,” she said. “After our crowns are placed on our heads, we join hands and graciously sit down together.” Jon let out a bored sigh as he and his wife slowly sat down together. “Try not to look at any of the ladies in the court,” she said and he chuckled causing her to look at him. “I want every lady in our court to know that this king, my king, will not be taking mistresses. Off. Limits.”

“Possessive, aren’t we?”

“So what if I am?” she asked as she got up from her side to stand in front of him. “I’m entitled to be possessive of my husband. He’s a skilled warrior, savior of the world and all. He’s handsome, with a husky Northern accent that makes his wife tremble when he speaks to her,” she said and Jon chuckled as she slowly eased herself onto his lap.

“Dany,” he moaned, his accent thick and deep as she settled onto his lap, his cock jumping.

“My husband,” she said before kissing him. “My king,” she stated, kissing him again. “My wolf,” she finished giving him another kiss.

“My wife,” he said, kissing her lips. “My queen,” he stated before kissing her neck. “My dragon,” he finished, kissing her on the lips again. “Has this ever been done in this room, on this throne before?” he asked as she felt her fiddling with his breeches.

“Hmm, not sure. We’re most likely the first,” she said as he bunched up her night gown at her waist and reached to touch her. She was wet and ready for him. 

“So wet already, my queen?” he asked before kissing her. Dany moaned as he captured her mouth and she sprung him free off his breeches. “Daenerys,” he moaned as he kissed down her neck.

“Right here, my king,” she said. She lifted herself up on her knees before sinking down on his cock. Jon let out a low groan as she slid onto his cock. 

“Oh, fuck,” he gasped out, his Northern accent sending a chill down her back. 

“Jon, oh, gods, you feel so good in me,” she proclaimed. Jon let out a curse she was sure Dothraki before grasping her hips. She gasped in excitement as he thrust up into her. It prompted her to move her own hips and they soon had a rhythm together. Their moans of ecstasy echoed through the throne room and carried to the Dothraki guards out in the hall. Both just glanced at each other before going back to guarding their khalessi and her khal.

Dany let out an excited sound when Jon grasped her buttocks and lifted her as he stood up. “Jon,” she gasped as he laid down on the floor in front of the throne.

“So tight, my queen,” he said as he thrust into her, her legs coming around his waist.

“Yes, gods, Jon,” she exclaimed as she held onto her husband as he thrust hard and sharp into her. He reached down and began to thumb her clit to his thrusts. “Jon,” she moaned before she cried out as her orgasm ripped through her. Her muscles clenched down on her husband’s cock inside of her. “Spill in me, Jon. Give me another babe,” she said into his ear. 

“Daenerys,” he moaned before he came in a strangled cry as he came inside of his wife, hoping his seed would quicken in her. Rhaella was three and asking for a baby brother. Not a sister. A brother. Both were breathless as Jon sat up. “This floor is really uncomfortable.” 

“We had a comfortable throne we were sitting on,” she said.

“I’d rather take you back to bed,” he said.

“Then what are you waiting for,” she said.

 

The Dothraki heard their khalessi laughing and were soon treated to her being carried by her husband to the living quarters of the Red Keep. They both shrugged as they followed from a distance.

Once in the privacy of their quarters, clothes were off and they made love again. However, sleep still eluded them. “Do they have to crown me first?” he asked as he ran his fingers up and down her naked back.

“You are the heir,” she said.

“Can’t they do it at the same time?” he asked and she looked up at him. “We’re ruling as equals. We should be crowned as equals,” he said.

“You’re right. I’ll talk with Tyrion before the ceremony,” she said. “Don’t worry though. It will be over before you know it,” she said before kissing him.

Dany was right. The coronation was over before he knew it and they were in the banquet hall celebrating. They got separated as they mingled through the hall with lords and ladies. She was always in his sight however and he was in hers as well. Dany bit her lips seeing Jon in his outfit. Black was certainly his color with a few dashes of red for the Targaryen colors and a gray and white cape for his Stark blood in him. She had a hard time listening to some lords as they talked with her. Some knew her brother, Rhaegar. As much as Dany was having a hard time concentrating, so was Jon. 

Dany was dressed to match him. She chose an off shoulder dress with red trim and she wore a little gray scarf around her neck. After all, when she married him, she became a Stark in Sansa’s eyes. She was absolutely breathtaking and Jon spent most of the day thinking how much he wanted to rip that dress off of her and make love to her right here in the banquet hall. He had glanced down, while they were sitting on the throne to the spot where they had made love the night before. It was a relief that he sat down.

 

Jon let out a groan as he and Dany entered their quarters. “That was a really long day,” he said as he removed his cape and began to undress.

“It was,” she said. “I couldn’t stop thinking about what we did in front of the throne,” she said and he chuckled.

“All I could think about was ripping this dress off of you and having my way with you,” he said and she giggled. She loved the power she had over her husband. “Rhaella wants a baby brother,” he said.

“She does,” Dany said as she let her dress fall to the floor. She kept a good track of her moon blood. If memory serves her right, she was due for one soon. Last night they most likely conceived, but they should probably go a couple of rounds, just to be safe. Jon undressed rather quickly as his wife headed over to the bed. She pulled out a sliver tin from the night stand drawer. He knew exactly what it was, but he didn’t care. He was going to let her have her way with him tonight as their first official night as the King and Queen of the Seven Kingdoms.


End file.
